Lola Bunny: Shopping Avenger/Desert Mission
Minnie and Daisy approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Minnie said to Daisy, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Minnie's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Mickey was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Mickey?" "The rumors are true, Minnie." said Mickey. "Blot's hoarding the world's entire supply of hair care products at his desert compound!" "I'm kinda busy here, Mickey. How about we take a pass on this one?" Minnie asked, but realized something Mickey said in his sentence. "Wait, did you say the entire supply?" "By this time tomorrow, we'll all be shampooing with toothpaste!" Mickey replied. "No!" said Minnie in shock that sounded like and audible gasp. You can still stop him, Minnie!" Mickey reassured her, and then reminded her that there wasn't much time either. "That is if you can gear up in 90 seconds or less. Here's what you'll need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a canteen, a pair of sunglasses, and a pair of desert shoes. "Good luck with the shopping!" Minnie quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Daisy followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that had a colorful wig, doing a somersault in the process, and saw quickly grabbed what looked like the canteen. "You can do it, Minnie!" As Daisy marked the box next to the canteen drawing with a check, Minnie hopped onto another shelf and onto the higher one and picked up the sunglasses. "Yes!" Daisy cheered her friend on as she descended and looked at what looked like a bag of chili dogs. "No!" Daisy said, marking a check in the box near the sunglasses drawing. Minnie remembered the chili dogs wasn't what she required, as tempting as they were and jump off and landed on her feet on the floor. She quickly grabbed the desert shoes nearby. "That's what you need!" Daisy said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the shoes drawing. "Hooray!" Daisy cheered. "Desert, here we come!" They paid for the gear they got for Minnie, and thankfully, Daisy had her own that was pretty much like Minnie's. They geared up and set off for the desert where Blot and Ma were. There, Blot and Ma stood at a watch bridge, watching the moving truck carrying all the strawberry scented Natural Intensity Hair Care cargo being driven into the compound. Blot pressed a button on his remote, and the truck entrance door slammed shut behind the truck loudly. Blot and Ma's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see someone the hoped wouldn't be. "Tell me that's a mirage." said Ma in disdain. Her voice now spoke in rage. "Tell me that's not--!" Blot gritted his teeth and shouted loudly, "Minnie Mouse!" Minnie was standing by the entrance, wearing the desert sunglasses, the canteen with a strap on her shoulder, and the desert shoes. "A world without strawberry scented styling gel?" said Minnie, rather surprised. She smiled as she said then, "This time, you went too far, Blot!" NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Blot and Ma in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Minnie getting the entire supply of hair care products back from Blot and Ma for good. THE GLOBE -RACE RESULTS- -EXTRA- -BOX SCORE- NO SPLIT ENDS FOR LOONEY TUNE LAND! Hare Care Hijackers Defeated in 36 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions